The Dark Immortals
by Rikkamaru
Summary: While having the dark lord chasing after them, 3 children must avoid being caught by the authorities and the dark lord.But there's a reason why. Their DNA was mixed with that of a magical creature. Soon their accepted into Hogwarts where odd things happen
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Immortals

Prologue

"Hey, bastards! Next time you capture someone, make sure the cells are furnished better! Merlin forbid. I've seen better dragon lairs." A young black haired male screamed these and a few more colorful words at the men guarding his cage, who showed little to no emotion on their faces.

Red eyes glinting angrily, he truly looked like a younger version of the men's master, who was watching silently in the shadows. The young boy, Damien, sat down with a huff, mumbling a few words that would best not be repeated here. His shouting seemed to stir one of the two other forms lying in cages similar to his own.

"You've seen a dragon's lair? That's highly unlikely. I've hung out with werewolves while in my animagus form, but that's about it."

The speaker seemed very annoyed at being awoken. The speaker was also a female. She had black hair that stopped around her shoulders. Her skin was pale from not seeing the sun. But her eyes were the oddest part of her. They were a golden color with amber mixed in. They were intimidating. Especially while they were staring right at you. Which they were in Damien's case.

"You're an animagus? Ya right. I'll believe that when unicorns and centaurs start interbreeding." Damien sneered back, having little patience with females.

"Why you little"

"Casey? What's going on? I sleep only once a month, and I prefer to sleep without someone waking me every few minutes." The other voice was much softer, and Damien had to strain his ears slightly to hear her. She hadn't looked up while she had spoken, and Damien silently willed the girl to raise her head. When she did raise her head, Damien's eyes widened in horror.

Her skin was so pale she made the other girl, Casey, look tan. Her hair was raven black, held in a ponytail by a sapphire blue ribbon. But what had frightened him the most were her eyes. They were an eerie dark blue, but they spoke of suffering.

They shimmered with sadness, swam with pain, and shined with death. Her knowledge expanded with memories of others who died in this wretched rat hole. As she stared him evenly in the eye, memories that were not his own filled his mind, and he was forced to look away from her.

"Casey," the elder of the two asked, her dark blue eyes locked on Damien's form. "Who is this?"

"I don't know, Artemis. All I know is that he woke me from my nap." Casey replied, turning her gaze to the older female, Artemis, before returning to glare at Damien.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, you filth. And the name's Damien." Damien spat.

"Shut your mouth, you insolent fool! How dare speak like that in front of us!" Casey snarled, gold eyes hard as she lunged at him, tipping over her cage slightly. But Artemis did nothing as death eaters swarmed near Casey's cage, checking over the cages durability.

"Tell him why we're here, Artemis!" Growled Casey, eyes chips of ice. She had calmed down slightly, teeth bared at Damien. "Tell him why we are caged here, awaiting our death!"

"Very well, Casey." Artemis said, eyes clouded over as memories flashed before her. She closed her eyes, as if hoping to not see what lay before her. "Damien, do you wish to know the truth as to why you are here?"

Damien sneered. "Of course I do, you stupid girl."

Artemis slowly opened her eyes, and Damien took a step back, flattening his body against the prison's rusted over bars. Her eyes. They've changed again. They showed nothing. Not even the pain that had glowed there before showed. The death eaters watching over them left, not knowing the vital information about to be passed.

"We're here because we were thought….adequate for the dark lord's experiments." When she finished that statement, she paused to stare at what seemed to be a shadow, but she was not fooled. She knew he was there. But she continued none the less.

"We were each captured to have our blood mixed with a magical creature. I have had my blood intertwined with a chimera. Casey just had her blood swapped with that of a werewolf's recently and was sleeping off the 'operation' when you came in. You'll most likely have the operation soon. They will probably use us in the upcoming war. Then we'll die, one way or another, we'll die."

Damien shuddered as her words sunk in. They were going to suffer, then die. What was he going to do? Looking around, Damien noticed something odd. Artemis seemed to be whistling at something. Suddenly a blur of tan and green passed his eye. He followed the blur to see it tackle the girl named Artemis. His eyes widened when he saw the creature. It was a chimera, and it was now curled up in Artemis' lap, looking very content.

Casey turned her head towards Damien when he made a cry of surprise.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked. She then followed his gaze to Artemis' cage and smirked a little. "That's Apollo. Her mother was the chimera Artemis fused with. They're very close."

Damien looked at Casey. "Do you have a pet monster too?" he asked. Casey scowled a little.

"They're not monsters and she's right beside me." Damien saw her eyes soften slightly. "Her name is Ebony and she's asleep at the moment."

Damien was about to question her more but someone walked in.

"We're ready for your operation, boy." The man said gruffly, face hidden behind his white skull mask. The man brought out his wand and bound Damien.

While he was being pushed along, Damien heard a voice in his head that he recognized as Artemis. 'When they finish with the operation, take the animal's heartstring. I know it sounds disgusting but trust me; you'll need it soon.' He didn't know what to expect, but it will hurt. He knew that much.

----------

Please note that they are just very mature 9 year olds.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Immortals

Part 2

----------

Pain coursed through Damien's body as a nearby basilisk writhed in pain next to him. He felt the blood that hit him from the gash in the basilisk's side dissolve into his own body. He felt someone's presence in his mind as the basilisk gave one final jerk of its body before it stilled.

_Take care of my child, boy._ His eyes widened in horror as one of the serpent's heartstrings fell into his hand. A flash of black caught his eye. It looked like a rather BIG black snake with blood red eyes. He watched as it slithered up to him and coiled itself near him. While his gaze was on the serpent, he caught pieces of the conversation near him.

"He doesn't seem to kill you if you look him in the eye, but he may stun or petrify you if he's angry and looks you in the eye." Huh, so he can stun and/or petrify people now? Interesting. He continued to listen.

"He most likely will be a parselmouth now as well." Cool, that means he can talk to snakes too. But before he could hear anymore, he passed out.

-----Time skip-----

As Damien struggled to wake up, he heard two people conversing right next to him.

"Why don't we just kill him? You know, end his suffering, annoy Old Voldie." The first voice sounded like Casey, and the growling noise next her must have been Ebony, her pet agreeing with her.

"Hush Casey, we can't abandon him to that type of fate. He's going to be one of only people who will be able to understand us. His death is like my death. Do you wish for me to die?" That was obviously Artemis. He heard soft purring noises near her, probably Apollo. He heard Casey gasp.

"I'll never wish for your death. And don't you dare compare yourself to this…this boy!" Damien suddenly heard a harsh hissing noise coming from right beside him. It's the snake! He still hasn't named him. He then heard Artemis whisper soothingly to the snake.

"Peace, Diablo; no harm will come to Damien by our hands." Damien heard the hissing slowly stop and he new that his snake, Diablo, trusted Artemis. He then heard Artemis' voice pierce his thoughts again.

"Rise, young Damien; I know you are awake." Knowing he could no longer pull off the charade, Damien picked himself up with a grunt. Looking around, Damien saw that all of them were in one small room instead of the three smaller separate cages they were in before. His eyes then turned toward Casey to see that right next to was a large wolf pup that he guessed was Ebony, her pet.

Shifting his eyes toward Artemis, Damien saw an even odder sight. She was sitting still, yet relaxed, but for good reason. Wrapped around her in a content fashion was Diablo, Damien's new pet serpent. She was holding in her arms what looked to be a lion cub. But upon closer inspection, he saw that the cub's tail was a serpent, meaning she was Artemis' pet Apollo.

"Why did they shove us into one bloody room, girl?" Damien asked, eyes looking at Artemis, knowing that Casey wouldn't answer his question. Artemis looked at him, eyes dull.

"They want us to get used to the others presence, so that when we are in a war, we don't kill the other." Damien saw Casey frown, her eyes softening as she looked at Artemis.

"When I flat out told them to go to hell, they sent a few _crucios_ in my direction. But Artemis jumped in the way of the attack. The death eaters then got punished for injuring they're most willing test subject." Casey said, anger leaking through her eyes.

"They were going to hurt you, Casey. I'm used to being tortured, you're not. Besides, you're like a sister to me; I couldn't let them hurt you." Artemis said, eyes closing tiredly. Damien noticed this.

"Hey I thought you only slept once a month?" Damien asked. Artemis looked at him slightly.

"I_willingly_ sleep once a month. When the dark lord found out that I didn't sleep regularly, he made his death eaters force feed me sleeping draughts every so often. And when I get hit with too many spells that are painful, I get sleepy." Suddenly, Damien saw Artemis go limp and Casey move her to a drier part of the room.

"So what do we do now, girl?" Damien asked, not caring how rude he sounded. Casey scowled.

"Shut up, boy. And we have to ask Artemis about any and all decisions made." Damien snorted.

"She sounds like a secretary." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Just watch, boy." Casey pushed Artemis slightly.

"Wake up Artemis. The boy is being stupid again." Artemis slowly got up.

"What do you need, Damien?" Artemis asked, eyes turned toward Damien, then looking at the sleeping Apollo.

"What are we going to do now, female?" Damien asked again, slightly getting impatient.

"Call me Artemis, Damien; and we're going to get out."

----------

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Immortals

----------

Ch.3

"I'm hungry." Damien whined nearby as the day grew on. After saying that they would get out, Artemis had stopped talking and was now near something similar to a door hiding in the shadows.

"You'll be eating soon, but you may not like the food." Casey said her eyes trained on the door.

"What do you mean?" Damien asked, getting annoyed at not getting a direct answer.

"Let's just say they want us to have a taste for their enemies. That or starvation." Said Artemis, her muscles tensed, as if about to pounce on some unsuspecting animal.

"What in Merlin's name are you" Damien's sentence was interrupted as someone unlocked the door and stepped into the room. Before the man could blink, Artemis threw a knife into the man's neck, killing the man instantly.

As Damien stepped near the body he could only watch in horror as Artemis stood over the body, took out the knife, and wiped it clean on the corpse's clothes. She then snapped the knife shut into its handle –it's a pocket knife– and placed it in her pants pocket.

"Why did you kill that man? And why do you have a pocket knife?" Damien demanded/yelled. She had just killed a man!

"It's kill or be killed, boy. Every so often, about once a month, they send a man down here. They tell the man there's something going on in the prisoner's cell, so the man comes down here. We kill him. We eat him. We live. It's as simple as that. You don't like it, you die." Casey snapped, taking a seat next to Artemis, who was searching the man's pockets.

Suddenly, a triumphant look crossed Artemis' face as she pulled out a wand. She stared at the wand for a while, checking its wood and length, before she sighed. Casey looked the wand for a second before looking at Artemis.

"So what are the stats, Artemis?" Casey asked, smirking.

"Oak, 8 inches, unicorn hair." Artemis stated, still staring at the wand.

"Do you think the hair will sell?" Casey asked, eyes lighting up.

"It should." Artemis replied.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Damien shouted. Merlin these girls could give you a headache.

"What are you stupid?! Don't answer that." Casey mocked, laughing at his naivety.

"You see Damien, every time we kill these men; we take their wands and strip out their cores for profit to live off of when we leave. Sometimes it's wise to think ahead." Artemis said calmly, as if used to explaining things.

"Thinking ahead is overrated." Damien said, dismissing the subject without blinking. He watched as Artemis continued to search the man's pockets before she pulled out three chocolate frogs. He thought he heard her mutter something along the lines of 'they're always trying to cut on their diets' before she passed a frog to each of them.

Talking with her mouth full, Casey asked Artemis a really odd question.

"Artemis, how are you doing on the wands?"

"What?" Was the pretty much the only thing Damien could say. What's this about a wand?

"Boy, what you're about to hear is top secret. Tell anyone, and you're Ebony's chew toy." Casey said, glaring at the boy.

"I am making a wand for each of us, but instead of wood, I am using the bone of a magical creature." Artemis whispered, having already finished her chocolate frog. She smiled as the shadow she had been watching disappeared. He would need her soon, she knew it. Turning her gaze back to Damien, she brought out what looked like a wand, but it was bleached white.

"Well? Where's mine?" Damien asked stupidly.

"This is yours, Damien. I need that heartstring now." Artemis explained calmly. "Mine is a Sphinx bone, yours is a Thestral bone, and Casey's is a Vampire bone." Artemis explained. When Damien gave her the heartstring, she gently took it and placed it beside the bone.

----------

Review if you want this fic continued. I need some encouragement, people!


End file.
